


Free Love

by lolitaharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaharry/pseuds/lolitaharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hush now," The person behind the invasive hand spoke in such a low voice that sent chills down the boy's spine. "I think you're getting a little too big for your britches, little boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I accidentally deleted the entire story by accident, but here it is, re-uploaded with a few new additions here and there! x

A soft mewl escaped his raw lips as the fair haired boy tried to open his eyes that felt comparable to that of hardened cement. Niall's once robust and able body now completely incompetent and yearning for shelter and care of some sort.

"Y-you have the wrong person." The puny boy whimpered in a voice laced with nothing short of fear. "L-let me go, I-I'm begging you."

A strong hand found it's way to the boy's shoulder and soon after and he recoiled at the unfamiliar touch. The hand went on to take it's time to play with the tender skin that lay beneath Niall's frayed plain top. It brushed past his bulging collarbones and rested just on the skin underneath it, the hand moving to and fro in some sort of mantra. The boy whined behind a parched mouth, his lips cracking a little bit more as each cry followed by another flowed out his helpless mouth.

"Hush now," The person behind the invasive hand spoke in such a low voice that sent chills down the boy's spine. "I think you're getting a little too big for your britches, little boy."

.

"I'm not saying it's your fault," Harry Styles said waving a pair of too small pull up pants in front of an irritated checkout girl's face as he attempted to calm down his hyper "toddler". "I'm just saying that these pull up pants were marked as a medium when they're actually a small, that's all!"

"Daddy, look!" Louis exclaimed, bubbling with excitement as he shook a stubby arm - that had been marked over and over with what appeared to be a magenta marker - in front of his Daddy. 

Before returning his attention to the impatient cashier, Harry flashed his little Louis a knowing look and slowly lowered his arm down. 

The teenager behind the cash register blew out a puff of air - her poorly cut fringe flopping up and then down on her annoyed face - and crossed her scrawny arms over one another before saying, "Listen, Sir. I don't stock, alright? All I do is sit behind this here counter and give people their cash. So, even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't do squat!"

Harry's face crumpled in disgust as stray drops of saliva landed on his face. In a manner woven with pure distaste, he snobbishly wiped his face with the back of his hand. The checkout girl not noticing that she had just attacked the buyer with showers of spit simply popped the bubblegum in her mouth, cocked her head to the side and stared at Harry with a blank look on her juvenile face as she chewed her gum excessively loud.

"Silly, Daddy!" Louis feverishly giggled at Harry.

"Well then," Harry said in a tone laced with sarcasm as he dropped the quote on quote useless pull up pants by the till. "Thank you very much for your help." He then secured a hand around little Louis' wrist, whipped around and began to make his way deeper in to the store.

"Hey, Sir!" The employee call out ever so obnoxiously. "Can you at least put these back where they belong?"

With a great smirk carved deep in to his face, - dimples on display - the consumer spun around and hollered at the bratty teen. "Sorry, but I'm just a customer! I don't do stock!"

.

"What have you done to me?!" Niall screamed, grabbing the bars of the crib and shaking them in a ferocious fashion.

An elderly woman held a chubby finger towards Niall's thin, pink lips, wordlessly ushering for the worked up boy to quieten down. 

The fair haired boy shook his head away from woman and started picking at the fleece footed onesie that was clad to his small, petit physique. "Get me out of this! Get me out of here!"

She shook her head disappointedly, trying her best not to reprimand the feral boy on the spot. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Niall pleaded once more. "Let me go!"

The woman stared down at the little boy in the large wooden crib. She took one long glance at the young lad who had now taken to throwing the stuffed animals inside of his crib up and out of it. With no conflicting forces telling her to do otherwise, she easily plucked the light weight Niall out of the crib and made her way with slow, messy steps and Niall in her arms towards a plain wicket chair. She then proceeded to lay the boy so that his tear stained face was resting her big lap. Without further a do, she undid the small little buttons at the rear of Niall's onesie that led to his backside. 

All that was heard was Niall's clamorous cries as he pleaded for to stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't have this, now can we?" The man asked, rhetorically as he began to straighten out the crinkled children's sailor suit that Niall was wearing. "Baby boys have to look sweet and spotless for their mummies and daddies."

A stray tear raced down the boy's flushed cheeks and finally came to nestle at the corner of his mouth that was settled in to a weak frown. Slowly, the man titled his head towards the droopy little lad, a frown similar to that of the one on the boy's face when he saw the crestfallen look on his face. A serious expression taking over his bogus sad one, the man reached one hand out to wipe the tears that pooled at the corner of the boy's eyes, threatening to spill.

In a solemn manner, he gripped Niall's chin in one large hand. No words were spoken from either parties for a while and the two just plainly stared at each other. Tough, strong eyes connecting with feeble, weak ones. Then, after a run of time, the man spoke, "You'll be alright, okay? Just be a big boy and you'll be alright. Promise you that."

Sucking in his lips in attempt to muffle the cries he knew were soon to come, he vigorously nodded his head, his short blond hair that had been cut during his stay here bobbing up and down. And even though ever since he had gotten here, the only form of communication Niall had went by was his clamorous sobs, he muttered something under his breath. He said, "I'll try."

"The littles are needed on stage." Niall saw a woman dressed in an orthodox black suit and security glasses to pair with it pop her head in to the room.

The man turned to him and with a bob of his head said, "That's you."

.

"Oh, Zayn," Liam marvelled. "Do you think we'll finally find him today? Do you think we'll find our baby boy?"

Eyes filed to the brim with nothing short of raw affection, Zayn leaned over from his plush seat and said to his partner. "I have a feeling we will, baby."

"More sauvignon blanc, sir?" A waiter toying a silver tray expertly on one hand asked.

Answering for both his husband and himself, Zayn shook his head and sent the waiter off with a wave of his hand.

Despite the fact that this outlandish community was little, things here ran in a very clear-cut fashion. There were rarely ever any hiccups and for that the residents of the community were ever so happy. Every twice a year, the community ran a local banquet where a batch of how ever many littles (which in this place is the respectable term for teenagers and young adults who act as an age much younger than theirs) were brought in and shown off to potential mommies and daddies (which in this place is the respectable term for adults who bought said young adults and teenagers). It was a function that was very popular and well-liked amongst the population of the community and nearly everyone made an effort to show up whether they were willing buyers or not. 

Liam and Zayn had been in this community for a good fourteen months and during their duration here, they had always put it on their agenda to attend the infamous functions and soon had been familiar faces during these banquets. For so long, the pair had been searching high and low for a little that they could wholeheartedly call theirs, but much to their dismay, they never seemed to find one they were fond of.

Incidentally, this gathering felt different, as Finley (the brains behind the banquets) had promised the couple that this new batch were special.

Yet again, Finley had said that about almost every other batch that came in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats!" A booming voice sounded from the speakers mounted on the wall throughout the cosmic, exquisitely and marvellously designed auditorium. "Please take your seats as we will be starting in 60 seconds!"

Liam and Zayn exchanged wishful looks and squeezed each other's hands tightly.

"This is it!" Zayn goofily grinned at his teary-eyed husband. "It's actually happening!"

Staring straight ahead, Liam said with a smile identical to that of Zayn's plastered on his face, "Yeah, it is." 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to welcome you all to yet another 'search for your little'!" A well-built robust man exclaimed as he made his way to the grand stage, dressed in a flashy metallic navy suit. "And before I begin, I would like to take the time to say that you all look smashing!" 

The crowd went hysterical as they all flushed at the hosts compliment.

He waved a hand in the air, singling for the crowd to gather themselves together. He then proceeded to clear his throat and he went on with his regulation speech. "I would want nothing more than to stand up here all night and go on about how perfect you all look." He sent a saucy wink to a clutter of women making them swoon. "I'm sure that some of you soon to be parents are going to be more than eager to get your littles in to bed right after this, so let's get the show on the road, huh?!"

The audience voiced their approval with a loud applause.

"So," The host came to a stand still, causing the eager audience to feverishly clutch on to the sides of their seats. "I bring you the littles!" 

.

"£700.00 for the red haired boy!" A person called out.

Nervously, Niall looked at the crowd before him with slightly parted eyes as the vibrant auditorium lights struck him dead in the face, yet again. From his place in a stuffy crib on the mammoth sized stage, Niall could've easily seen well past the stage and in to the crowd. But the flashing lights that seemed to be shining directly on him and for that reason all he could see was the mirage of human beings sitting around large round tables.

Needing to fix his attention on something, he boy took a look at the rest of the people who were on the stage with him.

He watched in confusion as the host yelled numbers in to the microphone, walking around the stage with such zest and darting a finger at whoever called out a sum of money.

"£1,000.00 for the curly haired girl!" Another hollered.

With Niall on the stage were three other. The first being a boy who looked no older than fifteen years of age with freckles painting his little body and ferocious red curls to pair with them. Another was a girl with short red hair that had been expertly tied in pigtails on either sides of her head with these blue pastel hair bobbles that had cartoon clouds painted on them. And the last, was yet another girl who wore the loveliest set of curls that was styles in to an afro of some sort with faux daisies and poppies artistically placed throughout her large mane. Niall speculated the girl as she struggled in her reigns. Whilst him and the others had been left reign free, that girl had been strapped to her large crib by her poor ankles. She defiantly struggled against the holds, screaming behind the pacifier in her mouth. All of them were dressed in nautical outfits similar to that of Niall's and all wore miserable looks on their faces. 

"£10,000.00 for the blond boy!" Through his poor vision, Niall could almost barely make out the image of two young men.

The crowd gasped at the large amount of money and the announcer stopped in his tracks. The auditorium remained silent for a lengthy period of time. Even the curly haired girl that had been crying her eyes out prior to this had reduced her muffled whimpers to silent sniffles.

"Alright then," The host said with an impressive grin on his clean-cut face. "Sold to Zayn & Liam Malik for £10,000.00!"

Niall's heart caught in his throat.

.


	3. Chapter 3

As the last offers were made, and the lights slowly dimmed, Niall was left to gawk foolishly at the two men who sat at their table cheerfully sipping on wine as they exchanged affectionate glances.

More importantly, the couple who had just paid a fucking sum of £10,000.00 for him. And the boy did not whether or not to be flattered or panicky.

Was he really worth such a large amount of money? Heck, even as a kid his own blood mother wasn't content on buying him a toy that was over fifteen pounds and even between his tears would make him put it back on the shelf. He held back a chuckle at the memory.

Now, all of a sudden, some strangers who don't know anything about him let alone his first name were willing to cough up ten grand just for him? But then again, what for? Once he was in the hands of these people what was to become of him? Would it be like the films and would he be made to perform dirty deeds? Would he become sort kind of sexual slave for these men? Before Niall could chastise himself, he felt cold tears stream down his pale, miserable face.

"And that concludes this years "search for your little"," The host announced in a faux sad voice in to the microphone.

The crowd responded with a fury of boos.

Understandingly, the announcer nodded his head. "But you needn't you worry! Because the next "search for your little" will be taking place tomorrow! At the same time! In the same place!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from the feverish crowd.

"So, dry your tears, go home and start dreaming of that perfect little boy or girl!" The host placated the crowd. "And thank you for coming to another "search for your little"!"

A catchy jingle filled the auditorium as the curtains slapped closed and the preppy host disappeared off of the stage, as did the littles. 

"W-wait, stop!" Niall stuttered alarmingly as his crib was abruptly wheeled off of the stage by a woman he knew nothing of. "W-w-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

The woman stared down at the writhing boy and said in a simple tone, "You need to learn to talk less, boy. It'll land you in less trouble." And without another word, she fastened the familiar pacifier Niall had much acquaintance with around his head, securely before wheeling him towards the far back of the stage, the other littles with their own caretakers following close behind the duo.

They were wheeled in to a room that was not large in size, but neither was it small. It was plainly decorated and simply had a table, clothing rack filled to the brim with childish clothing that were ironically sized for adults and a plush divan. Almost certainly waiting for them on the divan was the same debonair looking woman who Niall had met prior to his getting ready for the show. She wasted no time flashing the several caretakers a knowing nod before pointing to the table filled with wicket baskets with decorative bows on them that seemed to be loaded with things Niall couldn't quite identify due to their being closed shut. 

"Remember to grab the gift baskets and have the littles ready in an orderly fashion." The woman instructed, getting up from her seat with a clack of her patent high heels.

In unison, the caretakers all replied with a monotone: "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh and you," she said pointing to the caretaker that had been toying around the freckled boy's crib. "Change the boy's diaper for god sakes. He's soiled himself far past comprehension."

The caretaker robotically bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh, and remember to give them all the dosage." The woman stated firmly before straightening out her suit and clacking off. 

.

"I can't believe it!" Liam squealed, nearly toppling over bottle of pricey champagne and making the other guests at the table flash him a dirty glare. "We've finally found him!"

The auditorium was practically vacant apart from the couple and the rest of the residents of the community who had purchased a little this night.

Though the black haired man was bubbling with eagerness, he placed a placating, loving hand gently around his husband's shoulders. "Calm down, sweetheart." 

Liam melted under Zayn's touch but still flashed his husband a look indicating that he had gained his composure. "Sorry, Zaynie. I'm just so...excited!"

Zayn nodded understandingly. He too was raving about finally coming face to face with their little baby boy, after all, he and his husband had dreamt about this exact moment even well before they stepped foot on to the grounds of the community. 

"Mr. & Mr. Malik," Suddenly, the same woman in the smart suit and snobbish looking secretary glasses stalked up to the couple's tables. "Your little is all ready for you to claim him."

This time it was not just Liam squealing with joy as the two lovers embraced one another as they fought back tears of pure joy. After a run of time, they pulled back and the duo nodded at each other, as if to say that they were ready to do this. 

"If you'd just follow me," The woman insisted, already walking off in her glossy black heels that made an ever so obnoxious clicking sound as they contacted with the wooden floor over and over again. "He's waiting at the exit for you two."

Hot on her heels, Liam and Zayn followed close behind the woman, trying to keep up with her fast-paced and precise steps towards the exit. On several occurrences, Liam had to stop himself from racing in front of the woman, snatching his little boy up and cradling him with such affection in his large arms. Instead, he settled on fantasising about his little boy's soft blue eyes and deep brown roots that led to his pale blond hair. He imagined his little boy curled up on his lap, his nose buried deep in to the crook of his neck, letting out the faintest snores. His hair would be all tousled and on his pale cheeks would be the faintest red tint. He would have his thumb in his mouth, but then Liam would tut and take it out and make the boy whine quietly due to the lack of matter inside his whimpering mouth. Then, Liam would replace his thumb with a pacifier and the "child" would hum contentedly before relaxing back in to Liam's loving hold.

It took so much self-control to stop Liam from melting right then and there. And before Liam knew they had arrived at the exit of the auditorium. 

"Mr. & Mr. Malik, your little." The lady ushered to the little boy that was now being cradled by a caretaker.

Niall was peacefully sleeping, his eyelids were shut and shielding his eyes that gave the two lovers such a shock of bliss when they had first seen them. Simultaneously, the woman ordered for the caretaker to give the sleeping boy over to Liam who had his hands open and ready to receive the boy.

As if it were meant to be, the little boy fit ever so perfectly in the older man's arms. 

"We have a little "welcome home" basket for you," The woman ushered for the caretaker to hand it over to Zayn whose arms were unoccupied. "It has his files and just the basic essentials you'll need for him to get you started." 

Zayn nodded his head attentively, taking in every word she had to say. Liam on the other hand was too captivated with the snoozing boy, mesmerised by how soft his baby fresh skin felt against his. 

Zayn held out a hand for the woman to shake and replied smiling, "Thank you, Jane. Thank you." 

The woman, formally known as Jane, nodded her hand and flashed the man a grin, showing off her pearly teeth. "Oh please, Mr. Malik. It's no problem." 

Without anything else to say, Zayn simply chuckled at the woman. 

Taking this as her cue to depart the scene, Jane said, "Well, we'll leave you two to it." With a sharp snap of her fingers, she had the caretaker trailing behind her as she clacked her way deeper in to the auditorium. 

"Here." Zayn breathed, presenting a pacifier that he had found in the basket to his husband. 

Smiling at him widely, Liam grabbed the pacifier and slowly slipped it in Niall's mouth, as not to awake the sleeping beauty. 

"He's so beautiful." Zayn marvelled, gently fondling with the boy's cheek. "And he's all ours." 


	4. Chapter 4

Liam looked fixedly at the baby monitor that rested on his bedside table, literally taunting him. The man began to climb out of his bed - nearly waking his soundly sleeping husband - when he heard a faint mumble come from what he believed to be the baby monitor.

He was more than displeased when he realised it was none other than his lethargic husband talking in his sleep.

The brown haired man had been playing this little game for a while. He would hear the slightest sound and straight away blame it on the baby monitor. Liam would then slip his bedroom slippers on his feet, ready to see to his little boy. Then, he would discover the real source of the sound and dispassionately fall back it to bed, blowing out a breath of frustration as he did so.

The grown man knew better than to stress himself as such and had told himself over and over again that Niall would wake up in his own time and that he would tend to him then. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, what did the man expect? Little boys only woke up well after the sun had just risen as they needed their rest to make the big and tough.

"Mmm," Liam heard a shrill sound from the baby monitor.

Though it sounded like nothing else but a human being, just to make sure, Liam listened for the sound again.

"D-d-drink?" Niall stuttered.

Not worrying about facing Zayn's crankiness when woken, Liam furiously shook his soundly sleeping husband.

"Zayn, wake up!" Liam gasped. "Wake up!"

Zayn mumbled a stream of incoherent words, but nevertheless remained in his cosy position underneath the several duvets on the bed.

But to no avail as Liam kept on shaking the man who clearly wanted to be left alone to snooze. "Zayn, come on!"

The slothful black haired man muttered a string of curse words before turning on his side so that he was facing away from his too perky partner.

"Zayn, He's awake!" Liam shouted in a soft tone. "Our little Nialler's awake!"

At this, Zayn wasted no time throwing the covers he was just sandwiched in only a few seconds ago on the floor. Driven by enthusiasm, he spun around and looked at his husband with a look that seemed to be a mix of both confusion and cheeriness. Liam simply chuckled at his husband's sudden wave of zest once the name of their baby boy came in to the conversation, but otherwise eagerly signed for him to follow him as he bounced out of their shared king size bed.

"Let's go finally see our sweet baby!" Liam sang.

.

When Niall woke up, he could not stop himself from addressing the odd sensation in his forearm. To him, it seemed to weigh more than he believed a ton would and every time he attempted to move it around, he found that he could not due to how heavy it felt. Consciously, he picked it up with his opposite arm and winced when a painful feeling raced through his forearm the second it hit the plush blanket sprawled across him. The boy held back a cry.

As he started to adjust himself so that he was kneeling with his legs tucked underneath him, the boy suddenly could not dismiss just how parched he felt. His mouth felt blatantly dry and every time he tried to rid of the dry feeling and gulped down pools of minimal saliva, it only came to his attention just how bad the arid sensation in his mouth actually felt. Noticing the pacifier in his mouth, Niall disregarded it soon after and decided on keeping it in his mouth and avoiding future complications with the caretakers. Just as he had been doing the past few days, Niall opened his mouth, ready to call one of the caretakers to aid him with a bottle of cold water. Nevertheless, he shut his mouth slowly in fear that he would be punished for his gluttony. During his short stay here, Niall had taken each one of the caretaker's open palms to his arse far too many times and for the pettiest reasons too.

One time, it had been for plainly suggesting that the caretaker that was handling with him had sealed the diaper around his waist too tightly and if she would be able to loosen it up as it was uncomfortable for him. He vividly remembers the caretaker taking him across his knee and beating the living daylights out of his bottom with a random shoe as she went on and on about how mommies and daddies don't like little boys who whine. He cringed at the embarrassing yet painful scene.

After that day, Niall made an oath to try his hardest to abstain from talking as much as he could.

Nevertheless, the dry as a year old bone feeling lingering in his mouth was too intense for the boy to ignore.

"D-d-drink?" He stuttered as he tried his best to sound out the word behind his dummy. 

He was met with nothing but silence.

The boy rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes - flicking the curst that stuck to the corners of his eyes too - just to make sure that he had not missed any of the caretakers and that they really hadn't heard him.

Then that was when it struck him.

He wasn't back at what he had presumed to be a day care, with several cribs just like his scattered around the room, filled with caretakers attending to people in those cribs either wailing their eyes out or soundly sleeping.

No.

He was in a nursery.

A nursery with soft blue walls with realistic like clouds on them, a hard brown wooden floor beneath everything and a large baby blue plush rug identical to the walls that rested at the foot of a petit bed opposite his crib. His crib on the other hand was circular and had large cream drapes seeping out of from the top of the roof that led up and over the crib. In front of him was an impressive looking chandelier with the most captivating jewels that had been artistically arranged on it. To the right of him was a rocking horse that looked just about his size with a wooly lamb in replace of where the generic horse would have been and lambs alike on the bedside table next to his crib. As well as that was a shelf identical to his pricey looking crib with countless essentials stocked inside with a box television resting on a stout table. He could spot wicket baskets with articles inside of them, books, stuffed animals, the long list went on. Right next to the door was a large changing table with a design similar to the crib and the bookshelf. And lastly, was a rocking chair that had been built to mimic a couch chair, he hypothesised. And scattered all around the rom were countless stuffed animals, mostly lambs.

And standing at the door way of the room, standing there looking noticeably happy and cheerful were the two men that bought him at the show.

The taller of the two extending both of his thick arms out, "Baby?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hellooooo. Sorrry I was gone for soooo long, I've just had some things that needed tending to but it's alright now! :D As you know the old chapter 5 got deleted :( But after some looking around I finally found it on my desktop! But then I did some thinking and I realised that I wasn't very happy with it and decided to do some major editing. So, here it is!
> 
> P.S. I'll try and update more often as I've got quite a bit of extra time on my hands :3
> 
> And dedicating this chapter to @Angel_Dust (kind of again), because they've been soooooo sweet and such a great help <3 And also @Hummythewood because they were soo nice and offered to send me a copy of my work since I thought I'd lost it <3 xxx
> 
> Oh and THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME TO GET 1,900 READS. <3 IT LOOKS SO WEIRD WHEN I TYPE IT AHA THANK YOUUU!

Louis Styles was more than a handful and a half. So, it came as no surprise to his Daddy - Harry - when little Louis burst through the kitchen door in such a flamboyant fashion, dressed in his babyish pyjama pants and a hot pink tutu clad to his hips, proudly wearing the snorkelling and flippers set that Harry had gotten him last Christmas announcing that he was ready to go to his Uncle Liam and Zayn's house. Though he was accustomed to Louis' eccentric ways and funnily enough, seeing his baby boy decked out in the weirdest outfit feasible was not an odd phenomenon, Harry still had to do his best to hold back a throaty laugh when he caught a glimpse of his baby.

It was definitely a sight.

Holding out his arms in triumph and with such a broad smile on his face, he said, "What do you think, Daddy?"

Stumped for what to say, Harry settled for plainly staring at his little boy and Harry had to admit, the tutu was a fine touch and certainly made Harry think that he wouldn't mind it if his Louis began wearing it more often. Yet so, he did not project his satisfaction.

"Daddy!" Louis sharply snapped his finger's in front of the long haired man's face. "I said...what do you think?"

Gaining his collectedness, Harry loudly cleared his throat. "Darling...I don't think it's a good idea to wear that out."

Of course, Louis sucked in his breath and groaned. He swore he loved his Daddy, but sometimes he really did know how to drain the fun out of almost everything. But Louis kept his harsh words to himself as he knew that would earn him a good ten minutes on the naughty stool and that was probably the last thing on the boy's non-existent agenda.

Noticing his little's dismay, Harry was quick to say, "I mean, you look adorable, baby, but maybe the new outfit that I bought for you would be more appropriate?"

As Louis' face dropped, so did his arms. If there was anything that little Louis despised, it was the new outfit that his Daddy had bought for him a couple days ago. The two had went to the local shopping centre and of course, his Daddy just had to fall in love with the most horrendous looking sleeveless romper with the most unflattering blue and yellow stripes all across it. The pants attached to the garment bunched at his thick legs in the oddest fashion, making Louis not only feel silly, but uncomfortable. Lastly, in replace of the buttons were bright blue stars that made Louis' eyes burn with disgust.

Then again, Louis hated to make his Daddy upset. He hated the way his Daddy would slightly screw his face up and purse his radiant pink lips in such a way that made Louis loathe himself.

Sighing, Louis snatched the snorkel up and off his face and made his way to his Daddy, with a slight waddle which was on account of his soaking diaper. He made a mental note to pester his Daddy about giving him a change soon. "Okay, Daddy." It took him a little while before he breathed out, "I'll wear the outfit you bought me."

Harry had to contain himself from jumping up in glee. Instead, he settled for puckering his lips and placing a lengthy kiss on his baby's forehead. "That's my boy, always such a good boy for Daddy."

Louis couldn't help himself from smiling and looking up at Harry, he loved his Daddy's words of praise more than anything else. "Am I your best boy, Daddy?" The smaller man asked, hopefully as he let his Daddy drape his lean arms around his waist.

Harry chuckled, it coming out deep in spite of his resonant voice. "Of course you are, doll. Daddy's best boy."

.

In the short stay that he was here, it was clear to the blonde haired boy that these two men had an exceedingly intact daily routine set out for him. One that did not differ much from the one the caretakers had followed.

The regime he was to follow started off with the taller one of the pair trying to dressing him in a degrading outfit of his choice and then a few protests and flails of his fists later, Niall was handed off to the scrawnier one who would sit with him on what he assumed to be the living room carpet and wave toy after toy in his face, trying to get him to at least look at the figurines. The man would keep at this for a good fifteen minutes until the cheery brown haired man announce that the food was ready and usher them in to the kitchen. At this point in time, he hypothesised he would be forced to stomach a bowl full of infantile food that would reek of the strangest blend of foods. And if he denied the gesture, he believed that an impromptu beating would be in his foreseeable future.

At least, that was how it was the caretakers.

The caretakers.

Niall felt a sharp pang in his heart as suddenly he began longing for them. He knew it was wrong, terribly wrong to crave people who he knew nothing off and more importantly, people who had done him so wrong. But those torturous people were the only sense of familiarity in this freakish community. Be that as it may, how could he yearn for them? They were the one's who ransacked him of his dignity that one night, stripping him of his clothes and batting a blind eye to his humiliating cries as he was forced in to a shameful diaper and then gagged and beaten when his pleads for deliverance from this sick sanctuary just didn't seem to stop.

So, was this just a continuation of some sadistic cycle?

From now on was his purpose in this place to play the part of some sort of abiotic rag doll for the next person to play around with?

Was he going to be that rag doll for these men?

.

Tears trickled down his pale face, going down the same path that many have travelled before.

Though it was more than that, though the statement felt poisonous in his head, progressively infecting his mind with a toxic rage that he couldn't quite put in to words, that was what he felt like. Like a defiant little child. A defiant child who was refusing to eat their vegetables even though their mother had ever so assertively insisted that they had to and that the topic was not up for discussion.

He felt so vulnerable and pliant - securely strapped in the very high chair he was sat in - and he loathed that. The way the restraints made him feel none other than one's knowing prey, submissively waiting for said predator to latch their razor-sharp, poisonous teeth in to his flesh and tear him in to petty shreds. The way the man before him had the choice to do whatever his little sadistic heart pleased.

And he assumed this is what the man wanted, this is exactly where the man wanted him to be. Aware of his incapability puniness.

Just like those god forsaken caretakers.

He was no different from them, and so was the other man. Ready and able to beat him, ruin him dare he show the slightest sign of defiance and unwillingness.

The way this man held some sort of power, some sort of authority over him made Niall yearn for some powers of some sort so that he could tear through these damned restraints and beat him until that patronising look on his lesser face was no more.

But he couldn't. All because of these fucking restraints.

All because of these restraints that fastened across his wrists, the all too tight cushiony material dug deep in to his wrists, clearly indicating that they were far too small for the blond haired boy. Then the the thick, lean strap that pressed in to his lap, a physical reminder that he was physically incapable every time he tried to aim a kick at the man who dangled a spoon of revolting food in front of his unwilling self. That was the same strap that led to the cuffs that had been firmly tightened around both his reddening ankles.

He hated those the most.

Maybe even more than the gag that had been forced in his disinclined mouth, day after day.

"I don't," The Irish man growled, having to suck in a puff of air after each word. "Want it."

Though it was English the man had been speaking, it seemed that Niall's words had no toll on him and ricocheted off of him like bullets fired at a steel shield. In response, the smile on his scruffy face would only widen in size and the crinkles that nestled deep in the corners of his eyes mocking him even more.

"Just one spoonful, baby." The brown haired man said, spitting out that god awful nickname as if to spite him even more. He reached out a thick hand, gently stroking the hair that had been soaked with sweat and fight during his intensive struggle. "One big spoonful and you can go play with your trucks! You like trucks, now don't you baby?"


End file.
